Seducution
by CoryNTopanga
Summary: This is a modified version of Hogs And Kisses, the episiode where T/S kiss for the camera and Cory is Jelous.
1. Default Chapter

A/N / Disclaimer: I do not any characters nor most of the story line. No this is not a hate story against Angela... she's one of my fave characters! And no, i have nothing against C/T being together! Also, these are not the exact quotes of Angela and Cory at the begining... i could not find a on-line Transcript nor remember what C&A said so I used what i THINK they said  
C-Cory  
T-Topanga  
A-Angela  
S-Shawn  
E-Eric  
J-Jack  
R-Rachel  
A-Amy  
W-Alan  
F-Feeny  
M-Morgan  
T-Turner (Suprise!)  
*Cory and Are "fighting" about how Topanga and Shawns kiss "meant" something*  
__________________________________________________________________________  
C:Angela, that Kiss meant SOMETHING! Shawn and Topanga want to be together!  
A:No Cory! Friends can kiss friends and it not mean something!  
C:No they cant, Angela!  
A:Oh is that so?  
::Push Cory down onto the bed very roughly and crawls onto him, they share a long, not passionate kiss::  
C:Whoa  
A:What?  
C:It didnt mean a thing  
A:told ya  
friends can kiss friends and it mean absolutely nothing?  
A:Yea  
C:So I dont love ya, sorry, I mean i love ya like a friend... but I love Topanga  
A:Yea, I've been gettin that a lot lately ::this is the "point" in the story where I make ^ the story line::  
A:But, I can do something to make you love me ::moves seductively closer to Cory::  
C: I... I....  
::Angela kisses Cory::  
C:Well, i.... but...  
A:But cory...  
C:Angela I... I cant... i love To-  
::Angela kisses Cory, he returns the kiss by letting his tounge slip into her mouth::  
C: No! No! I cant do this to Topanga its just wrong...  
A:Your right... no no your not Right. Cory, you and Topanga have been together since you were two. But you know what? I've seen those eyes look at me.... Cory... you want me... not Topanga  
Cory:Angela I... no! I love her shes my girl! I'll always love her  
::Angela kisses him again.. Cory cant resist her soft skin being so close to him and he kisses her back, rolls her over on the bed::  
::Topanga walks in:: 


	2. i can explain!

T:Cory, what the hell do you think your doing??  
C:Topanga...it meant nothing it was just a kiss... you and Shawn did it!  
T:Cory, me and Shawn did it for the camera, you saw us, we didnt do it like that either  
::Topanga grabs Angela by the arm::  
::Whispering::  
T:Angela what the fuck was that?  
A:You told me to kiss him!  
T:What the fuck? I told you to kiss him to show him that friends can kiss friends, and then he's all over you.. AND you let him what the fuck is that?  
A:I dont no... i guess we got a little carried away  
::Cory interupts::  
C: Undapants!  
A:What the hell?  
C:Inside joke  
A:Riiight okay  
::Shawn walks in::  
S:Hi guys  
::all stare at him as if hes a complete moron::  
S: bad time?  
C:very  
S: Ok... I'll be leaving now  
T:Stay  
S:What?  
T:I walked in on Cory & Angela kissing  
S:Didn't tell her to?  
C:what?  
T:Later. yea, but he was on top of her... and she let him... stupid bitch  
A:What the hell? it was just a kiss... not like you walked in on us having sex!  
T: You did that too!!?!?!?!!?!  
A:NO!!  
C:She tried to!  
T:What  
C: ::Imitates topanga w/ high pitched voice:: Later  
S: ::Laughs::  
All: What?!?!  
S: nothing, its just... God you guys it was JUST a kiss  
T: No Shawn, it wasn't just a kiss, it was a... i dont no he loves her now  
S:This is gettin very fimilar  
T:Oh god  
CSA: What?  
T:Im turning into him  
A:Cory  
T:Did you not just hear what i was saying?  
SYou are  
C:i dont see anything wrong with that  
T:Shut the hell up cory  
C:Yes ma'am  
::Topanga rolls eyes::  
S:I'm going now... angela u should come to they need to work this out  
A:kay  
::Shawn and Angela leave room::  
T:Cory  
C:What?  
T:Why?  
C:Why What?!  
T: Why'd u do it? Why did you kiss angela? and Whats this whole thing about you guys tryin to have sex?  
C: I Don't no why I kissed her, and she tried to seduce me.. when i said that I loved you, not her, after she kissed me the first time, you know the time that you "told" her to kiss me? she said she was getting alot of that lately, no love, and she said she could do something to make her love me, and I said tha I loved you but everytime she just tried to kiss me.. finally I gave in... we went nothing past kiss.. but-  
T:CORY!!  
C:What?  
T:It's okay. i just... im still pissed off at the stupid bitch  
C:Leave her alone... she's depressed.. she's just getting over a breakup... her fathers in the Army, she never never see him she-  
T: Cory, why are you defending her  
C:I feel sorry for her  
T:So you kissed her? You love her now?  
C:No I love you!!  
T:Really? Is that so?  
C:Yes it is... Topanga, I've loved you ever since we were 2, you helped me down from that jungle gym and I fell in love the moment I looked into your eyes... I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you!!  
T:I know, cory.  
C:Topanga  
T:Yea?  
C: I love you  
T:Cory  
C: what  
::Speaking fast::  
T:I want you to talk to Angela, then i wanna talk too the bitch, i sware to god i will so dump you if i EVER see you kiss her again, oh and by the way... I love you too... ::Throws cory on too the couch and kisses him :: ::Gets up:: Go talk to her  
C:About what?!?  
T:You know what!  
::Kisses him::  
T:Did you enjoy that?  
C:Yes Ma'am  
T: You want more  
C: please?  
T: Talk, Don't Kiss, Come Back, Kiss  
C:Now your speaking my language, wheres she at?  
T: I donno... check the student union  
::Cory leaves to the student union where he finds Angela crying onto Shawns shoulder, Shawn mouths for him to go away:: 


End file.
